


Zack and Cody

by dimond017



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimond017/pseuds/dimond017
Summary: Zack and Cody get up to some things.
Relationships: Cody Martin/Zack Martin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. A Night with...Robots?

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the episode “Ah, Wilderness” where Zack and Cody join the Wilderness Scouts and take a camping trip in the woods. When Cody meets up with an old man he finds out that he has a younger brother who has a cabin that is full of “babes” as Cody puts it.

“Oh, forget taco night,” Cody said to his brother, Zack. “I hear that his brother has a cabin full of babes!”

“Well, then what are we doing here?” Zack said while running after his brother into the forest.

After about ten minutes of walking through the forest, Zack was getting a little irritable and when Zack got irritable then Cody started getting nervous.

“Where the hell are we?” Zack screamed at his frightened brother.

“We’re there, Zack,” Cody said calmly and pointed to a cabin that looked a lot like the one he was in earlier. “Now quit yelling and let’s get over there before the good babes are taken.”

“Oh, yeah,” Zack said and ran over to the cabin. He didn’t even knock on the door, he just ran inside. When he got inside, what he saw made his jaw drop.

Inside of the cabin was pitch dark, but there was mood lighting placed all around. There was a chair and in it sat a man. Well actually it looked more like a boy to Cody who just walked into the cabin and his jaw dropped too. In the chair was a man, and the man noticed the two twins enter the cabin.

“Doesn’t anyone knock anymore?” the mysterious man asked the boys. “Well, are you two going to stand there like idiots or close the door, ‘cause it’s getting a little chilly in here.”

Cody closed the door and then asked an obvious question, “Who are you?”

“Why I am the Great Mandini!” the Great Mandini announced to the boys in a voice that sounded very official. “But everyone just calls me Manny. So what can I do for you boys?”

“Well, we were looking for a cabin of some guy who lives in the woods,” Cody answered scared because the man who called himself Manny was only wearing a silk bathrobe and fancy slippers. “His brother says he was a real ladies magnet and we were hoping to see some beautiful ladies.”

“You would be correct that I am his brother, but there are no ladies here,” Manny said to the boys in a very enchanting voice. “But if you were looking for a really big flat screen TV, I have one of those.”

“Sweet!” Zack exclaimed, and ran deeper into the house looking for the television. “Hey, where is it Manny?”

“Why it’s downstairs of course,” Manny answered, and showed the boys to a door that led to the basement. “Just head down there and make yourselves comfortable while I search for a movie that you two would enjoy.”

And with that being said Zack and Cody ran down the stairs and found one of the most interesting looking rooms they ever saw. When they first entered the room they thought that it looked like a jungle ride, but when they saw the cages near the walls, they put it together that Manny was going for a zoo theme in the basement. But what didn’t make sense to the boys was that each cage had a stool, a small cot, and a small table with a metal case on top of it.

“Hey I wonder what Manny uses those cages for?” Cody asked.

“Don’t know but you know that guy is kind of starting to creep me out,” Zack said. “And how can he be that old geezer’s brother, I mean he could be his son. So how old do you think he is?”

“I would guess at around twenty or so, but what do I know,” Cody said and then noticed another door in the basement. “Oooh, I wonder where this goes.”

Cody walked over to the door and Zack followed. Cody was never the adventurous one, that title belonged to Zack, but ever since Cody got to the woods, he was more adventurous than Zack and Zach didn’t like it.

“Hey little brother,” Zack said to his little brother. “How about I go first because there could be a scary monster in there that will eat you all up.”

“Ha, yeah right,” Cody said and opened the creepy door and walked straight in. “There’s nothing creepy about this—”

And then Cody’s voice was no longer heard.

“Hey, Cody, are you all right?” Zack yelled into the room, with a hint of fear in his voice. “Cody, don’t play with me. This isn’t funny.”

Zack walked into the room. What he saw took his breath away. On the wall was the largest television he ever laid his eyes on. But that wasn’t what took his breath away. It was what was playing on the television that did. On the television was a video. A video about sex. See, Zack knew about sex from school and also from his dad, so Zack wasn’t new to it. He had been masturbating ever since he saw a video on the Internet that showed how to do it properly. So Zack wasn’t new to the whole people having sex on camera thing. But what startled Zack the most was that it was a video about two guys having sex. Zack also knew about gay sex but had never seen it done. That is until he saw the video that was on the large television. Zack walked farther into the room and what he saw next made him stop dead in his tracks.

“Cody?” Zack asked to no one in particular. But he did see his brother. And what his brother was doing had him totally freaked out.

“Cody?” Zack asked again, but this time to Cody. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know, help me,” was all Cody could get out before being forced to do it again. Cody was half naked, that meant that his shirt was off. And what was Cody doing, well he was doing something that would be considered very disturbing to most people. Cody was surrounded by robot arms. Each arm looked like a human hand but was completely silver. There had to be at least six or eight of them surrounding Cody. One of the grotesque hands was massaging the top of Cody’s head. Another hand was caressing Cody’s beautiful face. Two more hands were massaging Cody’s nipples and abdomen region. Another two were massaging his buttocks and two more were playing with Cody’s cock and balls through the cargo shorts he was wearing.

“Cody, what the hell is this?” Zack asked his brother, totally freaked out with what he was seeing with his own eyes.

“I…don’t…know…” Cody said between pants because the arms were giving him extreme pleasure, pleasure that was never before experienced by the young fourteen-year-old. “But…I…think…they’re…going…to…” was all Cody could get out before the robot arms ripped his cargo shorts off. And they did literally rip the shorts off, because Cody was left standing there in just his black skin tight boxer briefs. “Zack …help…me…” And Zack was quick to get in there to try and stop the robot arms from raping his brother. But when Zach stepped nearer his brother one of the robot arms that was seducing Cody took notice to Zack’s attempt to help his brother and grabbed Zack.

“What the hell!?” Zack screamed when the robot arm grabbed the bottom of his shirt and ripped it off him. Zack was standing there shirtless for not long when the robot arm grabbed Zack’s arm and pulled him nearer to his brother. That was when the other robot arms took notice of Zack and started seducing him too. They started by removing his cargo shorts so that Zack was left standing there in his navy blue skin tight boxer briefs. Then a robot arm slowly made its way to Zack’s cock and balls and was gently massaging them. Zack let out a moan of pleasure because he had never felt nothing like it in his fourteen years on the planet.

“Zach…I…don’t…know…what…these…ahhh…things…are…oooh…doing…to…us…but I…really…like it…” Cody said while the robot arms continued their assault on Cody and Cody’s private area.

“Me…too…” Zack panted to his brother. One of the robot arms was grabbing his bottom and slowly squeezing it which sent Zack on a moan fest. Also two more were massaging his abdomen and nipples, which were extremely sensitive. Then Zack saw one of the robot arms slowly but gently remove his brother’s boxers and Cody was left there with his six inch beauty standing fully erect. And then Zack felt two robot hands on his boxers and they slowly removed them from him and Zack was too standing there fully erect with his six inch beauty.

“What’s…that?” Cody asked and Zack turned his head to see something coming from the shadows of the basement. To Zack it looked like a cock on a stick, but he really knew what it was. It was a dildo and judging by the look of it a pretty big one. The thing was black and had to be at least ten inches long and at least four inches around. The dildo was pulsating as it got closer to the boys as if it had blood coursing through it. Then two of the hands forced Cody to the floor and flipped him around on his back. Then two other hands spread his legs apart so that his ass was completely exposed. Then another hand which looked to have a sticky substance over it, started to probe Cody’s hole. Cody just let out a moan of ecstasy when the hand first entered a finger into him. Then the hand slowly entered two more fingers into his ass and then he was ready.

Zack couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He couldn’t believe that a robot arm had stuck its fingers up his brother ass and by the look on Cody’s face was enjoying every minute of it. Then Zack couldn’t imagine what he was seeing. The black dildo looking thing then positioned itself near Cody’s hole. Cody just looked at it and nodded. Then it slowly started to enter him as if it could sense that Cody was ready.

Cody screamed in pain at first as it slowly entered him, but that soon went away and was replaced by pleasure. It slowly entered him, inch by inch until all ten inches of the black dildo was up Cody’s ass. Then it slowly retreated from inside Cody and then pushed in gently and then out and in and out and in. And it slowly pumped its way in and out of Cody’s ass until about ten minutes later it started pounding Cody’s ass with full force and Cody was moaning in pleasure.

Zack still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. While Cody was being fucked by the machine, two robot arms had found their way into Zack’s boxers and started playing with Zack while he was forced to watch Cody get fucked. Then with a couple more thrusts into Cody’s ass, the black dildo pulled all the way out of Cody and then moved towards Cody’s face. At his face the dildo then unloaded a huge load onto Cody. Cody was greatly confused that there was cum coming out of this dildo because that was just all it was, a dildo, but when it started to dump its load onto Cody, Cody was in pure ecstasy.

Zack was in heaven when he saw that the dildo worked like a real cock because he wanted to have one inside of him. Two of the robot arms grabbed Zack from behind and gently lowered him onto his now cum covered brother. Zack was on top of his brother and the two could finally have a conversation.

“Zack …that was…one…of…the best…feelings I have ever…felt…” Cody panted to his brother.

“I know it was so hot watching you take that dildo cock thing up your ass,” Zack exclaimed to his brother. “I hope they let me do that.”

“Yeah, it was so…hot. Anyway, I wonder…why they placed…you on top of me?” Cody asked, still breathing heavy.

“I don’t know,” Zack answered and soon found out the answer. One of the robot arms gently grabbed the back of Zack’s head and pushed it towards where the cum was drying on Cody. Zack got the message and started to lap up the cum using his tongue. Cody just started moaning from his brothers tongue one his flat belly. Zack couldn’t believe that he was lapping up the cum from his brother’s stomach. After most of it was gone, the robot arms then grabbed Zack and put him in the same position that his brother was in. They spread his legs apart and the lube covered hand started to probe Zack’s ass. Zack just moaned when he felt the first finger insert his tight ass. Then another and another until the hand had three fingers in Zack’s ass. Zack then saw the big black dildo and couldn’t wait for it to enter him.

The black dildo looked a little bigger to Zack then the one that had fucked his brother. Then the dildo slowly lowered and entered Zack’s ass. First the head entered, and then the rest of the shaft which had to be at least eleven inches and about five inches around. Zack felt pain at first, but that was soon replaced with pleasure as the dildo slowly retreated from his ass. But then quickly shoved itself back in and then out and then in and then out. The dildo was pounding Zack’s ass for a good fifteen minutes before it finally pulled out and released its load all over Zack and Cody.

Next the robot arms then forced the two brothers closer to each other and they knew what to do next. Cody climbed on top of his brother and started to lap up the cum off of his brothers abdomen. And then slowly started to work his tongue up towards Zack’s nipples and then finally to his mouth. When Cody reached Zack’s mouth, Zack hesitated at first, but was in so much ecstasy from the pounding he just received that he didn’t care. So he opened his mouth and let Cody and himself battle it out in a tongue battle.

Cody finally broke the passionate kiss when he felt something down near his cock. When he looked he saw some weird contraption. It was a long tube that had wrapped itself around his cock and was slowly pulsating. Cody was in heaven and laid his head back in ecstasy. Zack was a little annoyed that Cody always got the pleasure, but soon wasn’t when another one of the cock sucking contraptions covered Zack’s cock and began to pulsate. Zack was also in pure ecstasy. Cody was the first to cum into the long tube thing and when he did he let out a loud moan that woke Zack from his own ecstatic high. Then he too came into the long tube that was over his cock. Zack watched where the cum went and saw that it was being sucked into a tube. He noticed that the tube was hanging out of his brother’s mouth. He then noticed for the first time that there was a tube in his mouth too. Zack then noticed the tube was turning white and then his mouth was soon filled with his brother’s cum. And Cody’s mouth was filled with Zack’s. The tubes then lifted out of the brother’s mouths and retreated back into nowhere. Zack and Cody were in such ecstatic places of pleasure that they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

When morning finally came, Cody was the first to wake. He then remembered what he did last night, and a huge smile came across his face. In his arms he was holding his brother, so he gently awoke him.

“Hey, Zack,” Cody said in the softest voice he could muster. “It’s time to wake up.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Zack said in an annoyed tone. “I know, but why are you holding me so close.”

“Well, do you remember what happened last night?” Cody asked.

“Yeah, it was the best feeling I had ever felt!” Zack exclaimed.

“Good, now let’s get up and try to get out of here,” Cody said and started to un-stick himself from his brother.

Cody got up and noticed that there were two pairs of clothes lying on the couch. He grabbed the underwear that was on top and put them on. Cody then grabbed the jeans and t-shirt. He was surprised the jeans fit, but the t-shirt was a size too small for his liking and clung to his body. Zack was just getting up and putting on the clothes that were next to where Cody’s were. Zack was wearing tight boxers, pulling up a pair of skin tight jeans and then putting a baggy t-shirt over his upper body.

“Okay, whatever,” Zack said. “These clothes will have to do. Now let’s get the hell out of this place.”

Zack walked over to the door that led to the other basement room. Inside the room the boys noticed the cages.

“Hey, I wonder why those cages are here?” Cody asked Zack.

“Don’t know, buddy,” Zack answered. “Don’t know. Now let’s just get the hell out of here. This place really gives me the creeps.”

“Okay, I think the door that leads upstairs is over there,” Cody said and pointed to a door.

Zack walked over to the door and opened it. It wouldn’t budge. The door was locked. Zack started to panic, but Cody wasn’t.

“So, the door’s not opening,” Cody said to Zack.

“Um…yeah,” Zack said and backed away from the door. “So, what do we do now?”

“Uh, I see a window,” Cody said and pointed to a small window in the corner.

Zack walked over to it but was too short to reach it. Cody knew what to do and grabbed one of the stools from the cages. He climbed on the stool and then opened the window. He took the screen off, handed it down to his brother, and then climbed out of the window. Zack then followed suit and the two of them were finally out of the house.

When Zack closed the window behind him he said, “Now I think we should run and never think of this place again.”

“Yeah,” Cody said. “I agree with you, but can I do one thing before we leave?”

“Sure, what?” Zack asked, a little confused with what Cody was saying.

“This,” and with saying that one word Cody pulled his brother into a passionate kiss. Zack was about to complain, but didn’t care because kissing someone was the best feeling he could ever have with his mouth. Cody then pulled away.

“Cody, why’d you stop?” Zack asked, a little concerned for his brother.

“Well, we just really have to get going,” and with that being said, Cody ran off into the woods the way he and Zack did last night.

Zack just smiled to himself and ran after his brother into the forest.


	2. Now We're Doing Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Cody get up to some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a quick recap for people who wanted to skip the first part and go straight to this one (I have no idea as to why you would want to do that, but whatever). So, we left off where Cody pulled Zack into a passionate kiss after the two of them had an amazing night of hot sex with robots. So anyway, we now go onto the next part of the story.

“Hey, Zack,” Cody said to his brother as they sitting in their suite at the Tipton Hotel in Boston, Massachusetts. “Do you wanna do something that we haven’t done for a while?”

“Yeah,” answered Zack. “What?”

“Well, I was thinking that we could go in the vents,” Cody said. “I mean, we haven’t done that for a while and I was thinking that before we get too big, we could just hang in there like we used to.”

“Okay,” Zack said. “Yeah, I guess we haven’t done that for a while. When were you planning on going?”

“I was thinking after dinner and after mom leaves for her show.”

“Alright.”

So after their mom left for her show in the downstairs ballroom, the boys put their plan into action. Cody grabbed a chair from the dining room table and Zack grabbed a screwdriver from a kitchen drawer. Cody positioned the chair under the vent that the two had always used to sneak through the hotel. After they entered the vent they decided to go and spy on a couple of the guests.

Cody was the first to spot him.

“Hey,” Cody said as they were looking through a vent cover that looked into the hallway. “I think I saw someone walk into the laundry room.”

“Cody?” Zack asked his brother, a little nervous about what he was going to ask.

“What Zack?” Cody answered, though he already kind of figured out what his brother was going to ask him.

“Well…” Zack had started to say, but then Cody surprised him by planting a kiss on his lips. The boys’ kiss lasted a good thirty seconds, and then Zack broke it and looked at his brother with a goofy grin on his face.

“What?” Cody asked, running his fingers through his brothers golden locks.

“Nothing, it’s just…well I can’t say it to you.” Zack said.

“Well, let’s go and see who walked into the laundry room.” Cody said.

“Oh yeah,” Zack said and he started crawling towards the laundry rooms vent cover. 

Cody followed him and they looked through the vent cover into the laundry room. What they saw was the back of a boy. He looked to be about sixteen, two years older than the twins. He was wearing a white t-shirt and no pants, just boxers. He was throwing a pair of pants into the washer in the room.

“Hey I think that’s…” Zack was beginning to say, but the boy turned around and Cody finished his sentence for him.

“Trevor, the boy that Maddie kissed in the art museum,” Zack looked at Cody like this was new news to him. “Oh yeah I heard it from London. Anyway I thought he left three days ago with the rest of those merit scholars.”

“Well, apparently he hasn’t because he’s here in the laundry room washing his pants,” Zack said a little annoyed that the guy out there had kissed his future wife. Yeah, Zack was obsessed with Maddie ever since she kissed him on the cheek at her sixteenth birthday party.

“Whoa, what’s he doing now,” Cody said as he watched Trevor closely with anticipation of seeing him in all his glory. Trevor was slowly taking his shirt off, still with his back to the twins, and the boys could see that Trevor was insanely ripped. His arms looked like he could take both Zack and Cody and pull them up off the ground with one arm. And his back was really muscular too.

“Wow,” Zack said and was so impressed with his great body that he forgot to whisper and he said it aloud. Trevor, to Zack and Cody’s enjoyment, turned around.

“Who’s there?” Trevor asked to the apparently deserted laundry room. When he turned around both Zack and Cody’s mouths dropped when they saw the other side of this boy. He had an amazing six pack and his pectorals were amazingly shaped. His nipples were erect and pointy. The boys couldn’t wait to see what was under those boxers he was still sadly wearing.

Then Zack did something extremely stupid.

“No one’s here Trevor,” Zack said through the vent in a mysterious voice. “It’s just your imagination. Now take off your boxers and stick them in the washing machine. Ow!”

Cody had hit Zack on the arm, and Zack was so surprised by it that the vent cover slipped off and hit the floor with a crash. Then Trevor saw that two boys were hiding in the vent.

“Hey,” Zack and Cody said together.

“Just hanging out, you know,” Zack said and climbed down from the vent. Cody did the same, but just couldn’t take his eyes off the extremely hot boy standing a few feet in front of him.

“So,” Cody said casually leaning against a washing machine. “What’cha doing?”

“You know,” Trevor said. “Laundry.” Then he slowly began to remove his boxers and then threw them into the washing machine with the rest of his clothes.

“Oh,” Cody said, a little nervously because he could now see Trevor’s full package. And he was huge. Trevor had to be at least six inches soft and probably grew much larger when he was hard. “Well, me and Zack’s shirts got dirty when we were crawling through the vents, do you mind if we threw them in the washer with your stuff?”

“No,” Trevor said, eyeballing the twins up and down. “No, not at all. So you’re just going to remove them like this.” And Trevor slowly walked over to Cody and removed his shirt for him and threw it into the washer. He then did the same to Zack, but Zack kind of obliged, then he let Trevor remove his shirt. Zack then threw his own shirt in the washer and then started to remove the rest of his clothes.

Once Zack and Cody were completely naked, Trevor walked over to them and started playing with their cocks. Cody and Zack were in heaven when the extremely cute boy started stroking their cut, seven and a half inch cocks. Once the boys were fully hard by Trevor’s touch, the cute shaggy haired teen got down on his knees and worshipped the twins’ cocks. First he sucked on each of their heads, and then slowly got each one into his mouth. After he deep-throated each boy’s beautiful cock, he stood up and motioned to his cock.

Zack responded by getting down on his knees and sucking on the head of Trevor’s engorged nine and a half inches. Cody then joined his brother on his knees and the twins started sucking on Trevor’s cock. Trevor moaned and put his hands through the blonde boys’ heads in front of him. Then Cody stood up and started rubbing his hands over Trevor’s beautiful body, but Trevor was in an ecstatic high and had to sit down. Cody grabbed a bunch of towels from a rack above the washers and threw them onto the floor for a kind of a makeshift bed if you will.

Anyway, Trevor fell onto the towels and Zack immediately went back to work sucking on Trevor’s beautiful cock. Cody then took the liberty in himself and sat down next to Trevor’s face and started kissing him. Trevor obviously obliged and opened his mouth to accept the beautiful boy’s lips. Cody and Trevor fought for dominance with their tongues and Cody won so he pulled his lips off of Trevor’s and slowly got onto his knees in front of the boy. Cody grabbed his hot erection and slowly stroked it front of Trevor’s mouth. Trevor just licked his lips, waiting to have the cute boys cock in his mouth. Cody then shoved his cock deep into Trevor’s mouth and Trevor gagged at first but soon got used to Cody.

Cody soon was moaning after Trevor deep-throated his cock and Cody began thrusting. Soon Cody got into a rhythm and started fucking Trevor’s mouth. Trevor was moaning from having his cock sucked by Zack and having Cody’s cock rammed deep down his throat. Trevor then felt his balls start to tense up and quickly realized what was about to happen.

“Wait…” Trevor gasped between Cody’s rammings down his throat. “Zack…I’m…gonna….Ahhhhhh!”

Trevor exploded into Zack’s mouth and Cody continued ramming his cock deeper into Trevor’s mouth. Then Zack got up and grabbed his brother’s head and pulled him in for a cummy kiss. Zack shared Trevor’s cum with his brother as Cody continued to fuck into Trevor’s mouth. Cody then let out a moan and shot his load down Trevor’s throat. Trevor swallowed most of the cum, but a few drops dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin. After Cody was through cumming, he gently took his cock out of Trevor’s mouth. Cody and Zack continued kissing as Trevor got up and slowly made his way over to a bag that was on top of one of the washers.

“Hey,” Cody asked when he noticed that Trevor stood up. “Where are you going?”

“Um, well,” Trevor stammered as he tried to find something to say. “It’s just that…um…you two look like you’re really getting into it and…I just didn’t want to be a bother.”

Trevor then smiled sheepishly as he looked at the beautiful twins in front of him. Then Cody slowly got up and walked over to Trevor. He put his hand on Trevor’s ass and the other through his beautiful brown shaggy hair.

“Well,” Cody whispered to Trevor, who was still smiling as Cody’s hand found Trevor’s ass-crack. “I can think of something that we could do that would entertain you for a while.”

Cody then pushed one of his fingers into Trevor’s hole and Trevor gasped at how amazing it felt. Trevor nodded at Cody and Cody just smiled.

“Perfect,” was all Cody could say.

Cody then pulled Trevor down onto the mass of towels they had strewn all over the floor. Cody and Trevor then shared a kiss and Zack didn’t want to be left out, so he worked his way over and whispered something into his brother’s ear. Cody then nodded and removed his tongue from Trevor’s mouth. Zack then slowly worked his tongue down Trevor’s awesomely shaped body. Cody then wet one of his fingers in his mouth and felt between Trevor’s ass cheeks. Cody found Trevor’s hole and started pushing his finger into his ass. Trevor’s ass was tight and Cody slowly put another finger in and then finally got three fingers up Trevor’s ass. Trevor was moaning the whole time and Zack had made his way down to Trevor’s cock and was licking the head, lapping up the stream of pre-cum oozing from it. Zack then got about half of Trevor’s cock in his mouth when Cody had worked another one of his fingers up Trevor’s hole. Cody then wet his last finger, his thumb, and slowly pushed it up into Trevor. Trevor’s hole expanded and Cody worked all five of his fingers up Trevor’s ass and then the rest of his hand. As Cody was fisting Trevor, Zack almost worked Trevor to another climax, but Trevor grabbed Zack’s head and moved him off of his cock.

“Cody,” Trevor panted. “I need you in me…now!” And Cody was happy to oblige.

Cody lubed his cock up with his own spit and slowly inserted the head of his cock into Trevor’s already worked hole. Cody didn’t bother with slowly pushing in, he just rammed the entirety of his cock up Trevor’s well-stretched hole. Trevor let out a scream of pleasure, followed by a jumble of moans and groans. Zack didn’t want to be left out, so he made his way up from Trevor’s cock, licking his smooth body along the way, up to Trevor’s lips. Zack inserted his tongue in Trevor’s mouth and the two started to kiss passionately. Cody continued pumping his cock in Trevor’s ass, fucking the shit out of him.

“Oh yeah,” Trevor panted, while Zack went down Trevor’s body with his tongue until he found Trevor’s cock. “Fuck me Cody, fuck me good!”

“Yeah,” Cody said while shoving his cock furiously fast in and out of Trevor. “I’m fucking you good, aren’t I?”

“Oh yeah,” Trevor said as Cody started pumping even faster into Trevor.

Cody then slowed his pace down and slowly let his cock slip out and then jam it right back in. Trevor quietly moaned for Cody to pump faster and harder and Cody was happy to oblige. But only for a second before Cody slowed down again and emptied his balls into Trevor’s ass. Then Trevor let out a moan of pleasure and began to shoot his load into Zack’s awaiting mouth. The three then collapsed onto each other, panting from the sex-capade they just experienced.

Cody then stood up and retrieved his pants, shirt, and underwear from the washer. Zack then did the same thing and the twins got dressed and left the spent Trevor alone with his thoughts about what had just happened to him.

Unknown to Zack and Cody, something was happening in the boys’ suite. A kind of a party, if you want to call it that, was brewing. A party where some very interesting things would happen that may change the lives of Zack and Cody, forever…


	3. He Got Me With Feathers...and Gravy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Cody get up to some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a quick recap for people who wanted to skip the first parts and go straight to this one (I have no idea as to why you would want to do that, but whatever). So, we left off where Zack and Cody had an amazing time with the merit scholar Trevor. And Zack and Cody may have deeper feelings for each other. And we also saw a glimpse into the future of who may be next. So anyway, we now go onto the next part of the story.

Zack Martin was sitting in the living room on the 23rd floor of the Tipton Hotel in Boston remembering the other night when he and his brother did something weird. He then heard a steady knock on the door.

“Come in!” Zack yelled to whoever was at the door. He was too tired to stand up and actually walk all the way over to answer the door.

The door to the suite opened and in ran a panting boy. He couldn’t have been any older than fourteen. He ran in and the door slammed shut behind him. Zack just looked at the boy in disbelief and smiled.

“Did you do it?” Zack asked the panting boy.

“Yeah,” the boy replied as he brushed his long brown hair out of his face. He looked up and smiled at Zack. Zack just blushed back as he got up. He looked the boy over and licked his lips.

“So you did it exactly the way I said to, down to the feathers and gravy?” Zack asked.

“Uh…yeah,” the boy said as he sat down at the dining room table. “I even threw in some baby powder to make it extra messy.”

“Nice,” Zack replied as he smiled again at the beautiful boy sitting at his table. Zack was having mixed feelings about how he was feeling towards the young boy sitting a few feet from him. He wanted to just walk over and kiss the boy, but there was that tiny voice in the back of his mind that told him it was wrong. But still Zack’s crotch had never lied to him before and it was definitely lusting over this boy.

“So,” the boy said. “How long do you think it’ll be before he figures out how to untie the knots?”

“I don’t know, it could take hours but my brother is a smart one and I think he knows how to untie a knot. But you never know.” Zack was battling in his mind to run over and kiss the boy or just stick his ground and wait for the right moment.

“Are you okay, dude?” the boy asked after noticing that Zack looked a little nauseous. “Can I get you anything?”

Zack knew many things that the boy could get for him, but Zack kept his mouth shut and just shook his head no.

“Okay, if there’s nothing,” the boy said as he stood up. “I think I better get going before your brother comes back.”  
Zack was screaming in his head for the boy to stay, but the voice was saying just to let him go, it wasn’t right.

“Alright, I’ll see you later then.” Zack said as he walked over and opened the suite door for the boy. “And I’ll call or text you if I have another plan. Or if you’re ever bored just come on over and we can hang out or go swimming.”

“Hey, that sounds like fun,” the boy said as he stood in the doorframe of the front door. “I’ll see ya.” And with a wave, the boy left. Zack shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He really wanted the boy, but that voice in the back of his head got the better of him.

About an hour and half later, after Zack fell asleep on the couch watching cartoons, the door to the suite opened. In walked a blonde headed boy with covered with gravy and feathers. You could barely recognize his face as it was covered with baby powder and his hands were tied together loosely with rope. He walked over to his brother and kicked the couch as hard as he could.

“Who’s there?!” Zack yelled as he jumped up to a sitting position. When he spotted his brother, he couldn’t help laughing. Cody just looked at him with disbelief and walked over to the bathroom door.

“You know Zack,” Cody said as he was attempting to open the bathroom door with tied hands. “You can be a real jerk sometimes, but getting someone else to do your dirty work is just low, even for you.”

“Ouch, that stung little bro,” Zack said as he stood up and opened the bathroom door for his brother. “But you have to admit, he was a cutie, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, I’ll give you that,” Cody said as he walked into the bathroom and attempted to untie his hands.

“Here, I’ll help you,” Zack said and untied his brother’s hands. As soon as his hands were free, Cody smacked his brother’s face as hard as he could. Zack was shocked that Cody could muster to do something like that, but shook it off like nothing had happened and grabbed a washcloth from the sink and started wiping his brother’s face off. Cody pushed his brother’s helping hands away but Zack insisted on cleaning up the mess he created. He was gentle as he cleaned his brother’s face and then he moved to his arms.

“Wait,” Cody said as he lifted his t-shirt off his skinny torso and tossed it in the laundry pile in the bathroom. Zack continued his cleaning, starting with Cody’s chest and working his way down his abdomen to his lower body. Cody then removed the rest of his clothes and Zack continued cleaning him with the washcloth, but then he stopped.

“Cody, this isn’t working,” Zack said as he pulled his brother into the shower and turned it on. Zack then pulled his clothes off and joined his naked brother in the shower.

“Zack,” Cody said, smiling at how caring his brother was. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know,” Zack replied. “But I feel like I have to.”

Zack grabbed the body wash and squirted some in his hand and started rubbing it into his brother’s back. Cody moaned from the physical contact and Zack really liked what he was hearing. Zack then moved lower down Cody’s back to his ass. He massaged the cheeks together, and then pulled them apart. He teased his brother by running a finger down his crack and then down one of his legs. Zack massaged his brother’s well-muscled legs for a while, and then Cody couldn’t take it anymore.

“Zack, stop fooling around and just rim me already!” Cody demanded.

Zack grabbed the showerhead and cleaned the soap from his brother’s body and then stuck his face in Cody’s ass. He spread the cheeks and dug his tongue into his brother’s tight hole. Cody threw his head back in pure ecstasy as his brother rimmed him, but Cody needed more. He turned around and stuck his hard cock in Zack’s empty mouth. Zack eagerly sucked the entire thing down in one gulp.

Cody was in ecstasy as his brother took his cock into his mouth. Zack was bobbing up and down on Cody’s cock, not actually believing that he was doing this. Cody grabbed his brother’s wet hair and forced his brother’s head to take his cock further into his mouth.

“Oh yeah Zack,” Cody moaned in ecstasy. “You want me to fuck you?”

Zack just moaned around Cody’s cock in his mouth. Cody looked down at Zack and smiled. He loved having his brother in a vulnerable situation. He knew his Zack wanted it and would do anything to have it, so Cody decided to play the situation up.

“What was that Zack?” Cody asked his moaning brother.

Zack moaned again around Cody’s cock.

“What Zack, I can’t hear you,” Cody teased. “I need you to speak up.”

Zack moaned louder.

“What?” Cody asked, louder this time to torment Zack.

Zack pulled his mouth off Cody’s cock and said, “I need you.”

“Need me?” Cody asked, again teasing his begging brother. “Need me to do what?”

“I need you inside me,” Zack said, looking up at his brother with his infamous puppy dog eyes.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to fuck me Cody,” Zack said. “Fuck me hard.”

Cody took initiative and turned off the shower. He grabbed Zack by his damp golden locks and pulled him into their bedroom. As soon as the door was shut and locked, Cody was all over his brother. Cody pulled Zack’s face in for a deep passionate kiss that lasted a little longer than Zack would’ve liked, but he wasn’t complaining. Cody then kissed his way down his brother’s chest and took his brother’s cock into his mouth. Cody had his brother moaning and when he knew he was close, Zack grabbed his brother’s hair and pulled him up to his face.

“Quit fooling around Cody,” Zack said as he put his mouth very close to Cody’s. “Just get right down to it.”

And with that Cody lightly pecked Zack on the mouth and then pulled Zack’s legs up and started rimming his ass. Cody then licked his middle finger and gently pushed it into Zack’s tight ass. Zack moaned at the intrusion, so Cody pulled out, licked his pointer finger too and pushed those into his brother’s awaiting hole. Zack moaned again and told Cody he was ready. Cody spit in his hand and slicked up his cock. He then placed the head of his cock at the entrance into Zack’s tight hole. Cody then gently pushed in until the entirety of his cock was buried in his brother’s ass. He then pulled out and pushed back in again, causing a large moan from his brother. Cody worked up a gentle rhythm, slowly inserting his cock in his brother; pulling out and then shoving it back in.

Zack moaned when Cody’s thrusts got less gentle and more aggressive. Zack yelped with ecstatic energy when Cody hit his prostate, and couldn’t help but yell out for Cody to fuck him harder and faster. Cody was furiously fucking his brother, grabbing onto Zack’s hips and thrusting harder and harder until Cody couldn’t hold it in any longer and unloaded an eruption of cum in his brother’s ass. Zack felt his brother’s hot seed fill him and couldn’t help but unload his cum all over the floor of the bedroom they shared.

Cody gently pulled out of his brother and with a pop his cock was free. And from Zack’s ass came a flood of Cody’s cum. Cody immediately went down and lapped his cum from his brother’s ass. Zack moaned again as Cody’s tongue explored his hole. After Cody was finished he grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and cleaned himself up. He then slapped Zack’s ass and grabbed his brother around the waist. Zack turned around and planted his lips on Cody’s and the twins enjoyed the sensation of having the other’s tongue in their mouth.

After a while Zack broke the kiss and leaped into his bed. Cody followed and snuggled close into his brother. Zack petted his brother’s beautiful hair and within minutes the two were asleep.


	4. Fun in a Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a quick recap for people who wanted to skip the first parts and go straight to this one (I have no idea as to why you would want to do that, but whatever). So we left off with Zack pulling a prank on Cody with a cute younger friend. Zack had feelings for the cute boy, but something in the back of his mind kept him from going to the next step. Cody came back and took it upon himself to teach his brother a lesson, so Cody fucked Zack and the two fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Zack walked into the suite on the 23rd floor of the Tipton Hotel in Boston, Massachusetts and found his brother lying on the couch. Cody was fast asleep and asleep on his chest was a cute boy around fourteen years old. Zack just smiled and walked over to the sleeping pair. He gently brushed the hair out of his brother’s face. Cody slowly opened his eyes and noticed his brother standing over him and the boy sleeping on his chest.

“So did you two have fun?” Zack whispered to his brother.

\+ + + THREE DAYS EARLIER + + +

“Hey, who’s that?” Zack asked Cody as they sat on the couches in the lobby of the Tipton.

“Who?” Cody asked.

Zack pointed to the check-in desk and Cody smiled.

“Oh, you mean the cute boy talking to Moseby, right?” Cody said slyly to his brother.

“Yeah,” Zack replied coyly. “He is cute, isn’t he?”

“You’re getting really good at this, Zack, you know that?”

“I am, aren’t I,” Zack said and smiled and got up from the couch he was sitting on. “I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“Woah, woah,” Cody yelled at Zack while he pushed his brother down. “You can’t do that!”

“Why not?” Zack countered.

“Because if you want someone that cute to sleep with you, then you have to get him to like you first.” Cody said.

“Oh,” Zack said, beat. “That actually makes sense.”

“That’s why I’m the smart one,” Cody said and got up from the couch.

“Smart ass,” Zack mumbled under his breath as he followed his brother.

Cody walked over to the check-in desk and casually leaned against it. The cute boy looked at Cody and smiled sheepishly. Cody smiled back as Zack leaned against the desk too and smiled at the boy.

“Hi,” the boy said quietly.

“Here you are,” Mr. Moseby said as he handed the boy his room key. “Room 2387. Enjoy your stay at the Tipton Hotel.”

“Thanks,” the boy said quietly and grabbed the key from the manager of the Tipton Hotel. The boy turned around, grabbed his suitcase, and started heading for the elevator.

“What are you two doing?” Mr. Moseby asked Zack and Cody in his usual drawl.

“Nothing,” Zack and Cody said in unison and followed the boy towards the elevators. The boy had already boarded an elevator and the door was closing.

“Hey!” Cody yelled as he and Zack ran to the elevator. “Can you hold the door?”

“Yeah,” the boy said as he stuck his arm out and the door stopped moving.

“Thanks,” Cody said as he and Zack walked into the elevator.

“Which floor?” the boy asked.

“Twenty-three,” Zack said, mesmerized by the boy’s cuteness.

“Hey, me too,” the boy giggled. Zack almost lost it right there, but kept his composure cool.

“I’m Zack,” Zack said and pointed to Cody. “And this is my brother Cody.” Cody smiled and waved at the boy.

“I’m Jake,” the boy said and held out his hand to Cody. Cody took the boy’s hand and was surprised at how strong his grip was. Zack then shook his hand and was also surprised.

The trio in the elevator was silent for a few moments as the elevator slowly rose. Zack looked at Cody, but all Cody did was shake his head and mouth, “No, not now.” Zack looked hurt, but understood it wasn’t the right time.

“So,” Zack said, breaking the awkward silence. “Where are you from Jake?”

“Oh,” Jake said, blushing a bit. “New York. I’m here to visit a friend and sightsee a little.”

“Yeah, maybe we could show you around, if you’d like us too,” Zack said.

“Oh, that’d be nice. Do you two visit here a lot?” Jake asked, brushing his long, dark brown hair from his face.

“No,” Cody said. “Our mom works in the hotel. We live here.”

“That’s so cool. Do you guys like living here?” Jake asked, looking at Cody.

“Yeah,” Cody said, snapping his gaze from Jake’s eyes. “It’s so much fun. While you’re here you definitely have to try –”

The elevator suddenly jerked to stop and the door opened. Cody was shaken and stumbled to the floor of the elevator. Jake stared at Cody for a second and then burst out laughing, Zack joined in, patting Jake on the back. Cody just shook his head, stood up, and joined the two in laughing.

“Well, since we’re here, we might as well get off,” Zack laughed, pushing his brother and Jake off the elevator. Cody and Jake stumbled out of the elevator and Cody fell on top of Jake. Cody couldn’t believe that he was on top of the cute boy and looking straight at his face. Jake looked up at the boy on top of him and smiled. Cody smiled back, but didn’t move.

“Uh, Cody,” Jake started, after several awkward seconds passed. “Could you get off of me, please?”

“Oh, sorry,” Cody said as he slowly got stood up. He tried to cover his erection, but Zack caught it before Cody turned around. Zack just smiled.

Jake grabbed his suitcase from the elevator and waved goodbye to the twins and headed for his room. Zack and Cody turned around and entered their suite.

“Oh my God,” Cody exclaimed, as soon as Zack shut the door and looked around to make sure their mom wasn’t home. “That was too close, but he’s so cute that I don’t even care.”

“Yeah,” Zack said. “So what’s our plan of action?”

“We need to get him naked, or at least shirtless, so we can see what we’re dealing with.”

“Yeah,” Zack said, nodding in agreement. “Want to go to the pool?”

“Why?”

“Think about it,” Zack said while smiling. “You’re a teenage boy in a hotel by yourself. What would you do first?”

“Let’s go swimming!” Cody exclaimed as he headed towards his bedroom.

<> <> <> <> <>

The twins walked into the pool area and put their towels and shirts on a table. Zack immediately jumped into the deep end and splashed most everyone around the pool and got several dirty looks. Cody just shook his head and sat down in a lounge chair to watch his brother splash around in the water. Zack noticed the door to the pool area open and in walked Jake. Zack nodded to Cody and Cody turned around and motioned for Jake to come sit at their table.

“Hey Cody,” Jake said as he sat his stuff on a chair and removed his shirt. Cody lightly moaned. Jake’s tan upper torso was well defined with a slight definition of abs. Jake smiled at Cody and jumped into the pool.

Cody looked at his brother and raised his eyebrows. Zack nodded his head and swam over to Jake. Cody jumped into the pool and swam over to the other side of Jake. The twins had the cute boy surrounded and began tickling him underwater. Jake started thrashing around in the water and began to fight back by attempting to tickle the boys. Jake failed and Zack had his hands around his waist and Cody had his arms around the boy’s neck. All three were laughing and continued wrestling. Cody discretely grabbed Jake’s ass, so Jake grabbed Cody’s ass. Cody looked at Jake and smiled. Zack, not wanting to be left out, dunked Jake underwater and grabbed his shoulders. Jake resurfaced and dunked Zack.

The trio splashed around and wrestled and played grab-ass in the pool for a good hour. When they got tired they climbed out of the pool and went over to the hot tub. The warm water and jets felt good on their tired bodies. Jake sat between Zack and Cody. Cody looked at his brother and just smiled. Zack reached underwater and grabbed Cody’s hand. Together they brought their hands towards Jake’s swim trunks.

Jake felt something on the front of his trunks and couldn’t help but smile at each brother on either side of him. Jake reached for the front of each twin’s swimsuit and felt the large bulge of each boy. Cody’s hand went inside Jake’s trunks and Zack’s was rubbing Jake’s flat stomach. Jake’s hands started rubbing each boy’s growing erection. Jake started moaning as Cody started moving his hand up and down Jake’s growing shaft. Jake was moaning lightly as he gently jacked on Cody and Zack’s growing members. Zack turned his head toward Jake and whispered in his ear:

“We should go the locker room. There’s a sauna in there that no one uses.”

Jake nodded his head and gently let go of each boy’s throbbing cock. Zack let his member soften before he clambered out of the hot tub.

“I’ll be waiting,” Zack whispered over his shoulder to his brother and Jake.

Jake’s cock went soft so he climbed out of the hut tub and smiled to Cody as he headed towards the men’s locker room. Cody waited another minute then he too climbed out of the hot tub. As he was walking towards the locker room he bumped into someone.

“Sorry, my bad,” Cody said as he looked at the person he had run into.

“No my fault,” apologized an extremely cute, blonde, shirtless boy, who smiled at Cody.

Cody smiled back and walked into the locker room. The blonde boy looked at Cody and couldn’t stop but wonder what he was hiding in those shorts. So the blonde boy followed Cody into the locker room…


	5. Doing it in a Sauna...and a...Bedroom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a quick recap for people who wanted to skip the first parts and go straight to this one (I have no idea as to why you would want to do that, but whatever). So we left off with Zack spotting a cutie from across the lobby. Zack and Cody met the boy and his name is Jake. The twins went swimming and met Jake there. The three started playing around in the water (if you know what I mean) and then went in a hot tub. They started playing with each other and then went to the locker room sauna. On his way to the locker room Cody bumped into a cute blonde boy whose name is still to be determined. The blonde boy followed Cody into the locker room and that’s all you need to know.

Cody walked into the locker room and located the sauna in the far corner. He peered in the small window on the door and saw his brother inside with a towel around his waist. Cody opened the door and walked inside.

“Where’s Jake?” Cody asked.

“Oh, he went to go get a drink of water,” Zack answered as the door to the sauna opened and in walked Jake with a towel around his waist.

Cody noticed two swim trunks on the floor of the sauna. Cody looked at Zack and smiled. He then walked over to Jake and put his lips to Jake’s. Jake reciprocated by sticking his tongue in Cody’s mouth, the two having a tongue battle, while Cody’s hands felt Jake’s muscular back. Cody then pulled his tongue out of Jake’s mouth and looked at him lustfully. Jake licked his lips and knelt down in front of Cody’s tenting swim trunks. Jake looked up as if asking for permission to continue.

“Go for it,” Cody said and Jake pulled the strings keeping Cody’s trunks up and they fell to floor of the sauna. Jake grabbed Cody’s hairless cock and started pulling on it, making it rock hard. He then licked the tip, sending chills down Cody’s spine. Jake sucked on the head of Cody’s cock, causing Cody to throw his head back in pleasure.

Not wanting to be left out, Zack walked over to Jake and pulled his towel from around his waist. Jake took his mouth off of Cody and stared at Zack with passion. Jake nodded and Zack took Jake’s beautiful cock into his mouth. Jake continued sucking on Cody, eventually getting the entire cock down his throat. After several minutes of this, Jake stuck one of his fingers in his mouth, getting it wet, and found Cody’s hole. Jake stuck his finger in Cody and Cody lightly moaned. Jake looked up at Cody and he nodded. Jake stuck his finger in further. Jake then jumped because Zack stuck a wet finger up his ass. Jake looked at Zack and smiled. He then laid down on one of the benches in the sauna and spread his legs. Zack smiled and stuck his face between Jake’s butt cheeks and licked his ass. Cody jumped up onto the bench and stuck his ass in Jake’s face. Jake then began rimming Cody while his brother was rimming Jake.

After several minutes of rimming each other, Zack got up and lubed his cock up with his spit. He then lined his cock up with Jake’s hole and gently pushed his head in. Jake moaned lightly as he continued rimming Cody. Zack got a few inches of his hard cock into Jake, and then pulled out slowly. He then pushed his cock in further, making Jake moan louder. Zack’s pubes were then brushing against Jake’s ass and Zack pulled out and then rammed his cock into Jake, making him squeal with pleasure. Zack then continued and started to really fuck Jake’s ass. Cody, who had moved his ass away from Jake’s mouth, was slowly feeding his hard cock into Jake’s awaiting mouth.

Just then, there was a thud at the door of the sauna. Zack immediately stopped fucking Jake and looked at the small window on the door of the sauna. Cody took his cock out of Jake’s mouth and went to the door. He looked out the window and saw the head of a blonde boy walking away. He was wearing red swim trunks and couldn’t have been any older than fifteen.

“Someone was watching us,” Cody said as he turned back to Jake and Zack.

“So?” Jake asked. “What’s the problem?”

“Well,” Zack said. “They could either tell someone that there are three kids having sex in the sauna –”

“Right,” Cody said. “Because everyone would believe a kid. I mean, he couldn’t have been any older than us. So I guess there’s nothing to worry about. I’m gonna go see where he went and try to talk to him. You two can continue if you really want to.”

“All right,” Zack said and leaned over and kissed Jake. The two then slowly resumed what they had started.

Cody put his swim trunks back on and tied them. He then grabbed his towel and left the sauna. He looked around the locker room area and didn’t see anyone. He then went to check the bathroom area and noticed someone was in one of the stalls. Looking under the door, he saw some very sexy feet and red swim trunks, the same color that the blonde boy was wearing.

‘Could it be,’ Cody thought. He then peeked through the too large crack between the door and the divider and saw a blonde head. He then smiled. ‘What can I do?’ he thought and then snapped his fingers. ‘I got it!’

Cody then walked to the stall next to the blonde boy and sat down on the toilet. There was, as he had anticipated, a small hole drilled into the stall divider. Cody was starting to get really excited. He took a peek and noticed that the blonde boy was slowly stroking his cock.

‘Damn,’ Cody thought. ‘He’s huge!’ Cody slowly pulled his swim trunks down and began to stroke his cock as he watched blonde boy through the small hole. The blonde boy suddenly stopped stroking and noticed the hole. Cody had his eyes closed and was slowly stroking his cock.

The blonde boy watched Cody stroke his cock for while and then cleared his throat. Cody suddenly let go of his cock and looked toward the hole. He saw the blonde boy’s beautiful face and smiled. The blonde boy smiled back and motioned for him to come on in. Cody pulled his trunks up and crawled under the stall. He stood up in the stall and took a good look at the blonde boy. He was gorgeous. He had a perfect six-pack stomach and little puffy nipples. His blonde hair reached his shoulders and he gave a million dollar smile to Cody.

“What’s your name?” Cody asked the boy.

“Christian, but some people call me Chris,” he replied in a voice that made Cody’s heart stop.

“So…um…did you see what was going on in the sauna earlier?” Cody asked, kind of embarrassed.

“Well…” Chris replied, as he sheepishly smiled and looked down. “Yeah.”

“No problem, dude,” Cody said and Chris started to speak, but Cody held a finger up to his lips and shushed him.

“No more talking,” he said in a whisper and leaned in close to Chris. He put his lips on Chris’s. The two began slowly, and then Chris opened his mouth and let Cody’s tongue explore his mouth. After several minutes of this, Cody broke away and smiled at Chris. 

“What?” Chris asked, smiling.

“Nothing,” Cody said, smiling. “You’re just…too…perfect.”

Chris smiled and kissed Cody again, this time letting his hands explore Cody’s backside. Cody put his hands around Chris’s slim waist and felt his perfect six-pack. The feeling of Cody’s hands on his stomach made Chris shiver with delight.

“Hey,” Cody whispered as he gently moved his lips away from Chris’s. “Do you wanna, maybe, take this upstairs?”

“Yeah,” Chris breathed as he held onto Cody and gently kissed him again. Cody then pulled his trunks up over his rock hard member and crawled back under the stall divider back to his own stall. Chris put his trunks back on and opened his stall door. Cody led them out of the locker room and through the pool area to the lobby of the Tipton.

“Cody, how many times do I have to say put a shirt on in the lobby,” said an ill-tempered Mr. Moseby as Cody and Chris walked through the lobby to the elevators.

“Sorry, Mr. Moseby,” Cody said, totally forgetting that he had a shirt by the pool. But he didn’t care, he was getting into Chris’s pants, so he smiled at Moseby and Moseby walked away.

Chris and Cody walked into the elevator and rode the short trip up to the twenty-third floor.

“Hey,” Chris said. “My room is on the twenty-third floor too. How weird is that?”

“Nice,” Cody said, embracing Chris from behind. “We could hang out whenever.”

“Yeah, but I’m only here for a week. Just sight seeing with a friend, then I head back home next Sunday.”

“That sucks,” Cody said while rubbing Chris’s flat stomach. “Well, we better enjoy the time we do have together.”

“Yeah,” Chris said. He turned around and looked at Cody. Cody looked back into his beautiful brown eyes. The two shared a gentle kiss but were interrupted by the elevator dinging, announcing they had reached their floor.

“After you,” Cody said and motioned with his arms as the elevator doors opened. Chris just smiled and walked out of the elevator. Cody took Chris’s hand and led him to his suite. Cody opened the door and called out for his mom. No one answered so he knew she was probably out, or getting fucked by one of the guests again.

“My room is over here,” Cody said and led Chris through the suite to a room in the back. Cody opened the door and pulled Chris into the room. Cody shut the door, locked it, and immediately kissed Chris, pushing his tongue into his mouth. The pair fell back on Cody’s neatly made bed and passionately made out for several minutes. Cody then pulled his tongue out of Chris’s mouth and worked it down his neck and onto one of his nipples. Cody made circles around one until it was hard and then worked on the other one. He then moved down Chris’s flat stomach, individually licking each abdomen and then he stuck his tongue in his belly button. Chris moaned from the pleasure he was receiving. Cody then pulled Chris’s trunks off and immediately sucked on the beautiful head of Chris’s engorged member.

Chris moaned loudly as Cody went down on his thick cock. He was proud of his cock and the last time he measured it, it came out at about seven and half inches. Chris grabbed Cody’s beautiful blonde hair, much like his own but not as curly, and pushed his head further onto his cock. Cody loved how forceful Chris was being with him. Soon Chris was face-fucking Cody and he loved every second of it. Chris then pulled his cock out of Cody’s mouth. He then pushed his tongue in Cody’s mouth and kissed him for several minutes, tasting remnants of his pre-cum. Then he worked his way down Cody’s torso, going over his nipples and his flat, hairless stomach. He then pulled off Cody’s trunks and took his hard cock into his mouth. Cody moaned with delight and pulled on Chris’s beautiful hair. Chris then started deep-throated Cody’s cock, which wasn’t that hard because he guesstimated Cody’s cock to be about six inches.

Chris then sucked on Cody’s balls, putting each one in his mouth and sucking on it. He then moved his tongue to Cody’s hairless ass and spread his legs. After several minutes of rimming Cody, he stood up and grabbed his hard cock. He spit on his hand and lined his cockhead up with Cody’s hole. He slowly pushed in, causing a loud moan from Cody. Chris got most of his cock inside Cody, and then slowly pulled out. Cody looked up at Chris and nodded. Chris smiled and pushed the entirety of his cock into Cody and Cody let out a large yelp.

After fucking Cody for about ten minutes, Chris was getting ready to blow. He started thrusting his hips faster into Cody and the pair was moaning and groaning in ecstasy. Chris suddenly stopped thrusting and unloaded deep within Cody. Cody moaned loudly as he felt Chris’s cum unload within him. Chris came down from his ecstatic high and slowly pulled out of Cody. He bent over him and planted a kiss on Cody’s lips.

“That was awesome,” Cody breathed to Chris.

“I know,” Chris answered. “Do you wanna do me?”

“Yeah,” Cody smiled and kissed Chris again.

Chris then grabbed Cody’s cock and started sucking on it. He had most of it in his mouth, but Cody pulled out and lifted Chris’s legs into the air. He put his tongue in Chris’s ass and rimmed Chris for a while, getting his hole ready. Cody then stood up and lubed his cock with his spit and lined up with Chris’s awaiting hole. He pushed in, finding his hole surprisingly tight.

“Um, Christian,” Cody asked the loving boy underneath him. “Have you ever been fucked before?”

“Well…” Chris started, uncomfortably. “No, you’re the first one. I mean, I’ve fucked my fair share of people, but have never felt comfortable to actually get fucked. I don’t know, there’s just something about you that’s…just…right.”

Chris smiled up at Cody as he continued thrusting in and out of Chris’s hole. Around twelve minutes later, Cody felt his orgasm building within his balls. He continued pumping in and out of Chris. He abruptly stopped and unloaded deep within Chris. Chris never thought that having someone else up his ass could be so pleasurable. Cody then pulled out and pulled Chris up towards him for a kiss. The two kissed for a minute, but were soon interrupted by the door opening.

“Sorry!” Zack exclaimed as he noticed his brother with someone on the bed.

“Chris?” Jake asked as he stepped into the room.

“Jake?” Chris asked as he looked up.

“You two know each other?” Cody and Zack said at the same time.


	6. An In-Between Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a quick recap for people who wanted to skip the first parts and go straight to this one (I have no idea as to why you would want to do that, but whatever). So we left off with Zack and Jake fucking in a sauna, but got interrupted by someone at the door. Cody then went to investigate and found the blonde haired boy, whose name is Christian, wanting something from Cody. So the pair headed upstairs and had great passionate sex, with Christian fucking Cody, then Cody fucked Christian. Cody learned that Christian had never been fucked before, so he was careful (but no really.) So then Zack and Jake walk back in and Jake and Christian apparently know each other.

“You two know each other?” Cody and Zack said at the same time.

“Yeah,” Jake said. “Me and Chris go way back.”

“Dude, you’re fourteen,” Zack exclaimed. “But, go on.”

“Well,” Chris started. “Jake and I are neighbors, or were neighbors. He moved out a year ago.”

“Yeah,” Jake said. “My parents got divorced and I moved out with my mom. So to get right down to it, Chris and I knew each other. I would go over to his house, or he’d come over to mine.”

Chris laughed and said, “I remember that one time…with the banana.”

“There was a banana involved?” Cody asked, looking questioningly at Chris.

“Yeah,” Jake said. “I dared Christian to see how far down his throat he could get it without gagging.”

“And?” Zack asked, intrigued.

“Well,” Chris said. “I did it. The entire banana.”

Zack, Jake, and Cody laughed. Chris looked down and then chuckled.

“Hey, do you mind if we get dressed?” Chris asked, referring to the fact that both he and Cody were still naked.

“No,” Zack said. “Go right ahead.”

Zack and Jake then backed out of the room, leaving Chris and Cody alone. Chris looked at Cody and smiled. Cody held his hand out and Chris took it. Cody embraced Chris and the two shared a gentle kiss. Chris couldn’t help but smile.

\+ + + TWO DAYS LATER + + +

Cody was in Chris’s room and they were sitting on the couch, watching television. Although not much television was being watched, considering that their lips were locked together.

There was a knock on the door and Cody broke the kiss and yelled, “Come in!”

Zack walked into the suite and looked at Chris and Cody cuddled together. He smiled and sat down in the chair next to the couch. Zack sighed and Cody looked at him.

“What’s the matter?” Cody asked Zack.

Zack sighed again and answered, “Nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing,” Chris countered.

“It’s just…” Zack started. “It’s just that ever since the two of you got together, it’s been hard for me to just give up my brother like that.”

Hearing this from Zack, Cody looked at him. Cody was confused. Did his brother really love him that way? Of course Cody loved Zack, but only as a brother. The stuff they did together was great, but didn’t most boys their age experiment with each other.

“I thought you had Jake?” Cody asked Zack.

“Yeah,” Zack replied. “I mean, he’s great and all, but I kind of wanted more. Not just a great fuck whenever I wanted.”

“So what do you want?” Chris asked Zack. Zack looked away and stood up. He started pacing.

“I don’t know,” Zack started. “I guess I just wanted someone to say that they loved me. A shoulder to cry on when I’m down. Or just someone to listen to me when I have something on my mind.”

“Zack,” whispered a voice from the doorway.

“Jake,” Zack said, not believing that he was standing there. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough,” Jake said and ran over and kissed Zack on the lips. The two embraced like they haven’t seen each other for years.

Cody looked at Chris and he smiled. Cody smiled back and leaned in to kiss Chris. Chris put his arms around Cody, feeling the ripples of muscle Cody had there. Chris broke the embrace and whispered in Cody’s ear, “Do you wanna go for a swim?”

“Of course,” Cody whispered back and gently brushed his lips against Chris’s before getting up and running out the door. Chris smiled and left for the bathroom, leaving Zack and Jake in the main living room.

“They’re gone,” Jake said as he plopped himself on the couch. Zack sat in front of him and Jake wrapped his arms around his waist.

“This feels right,” Zack said as Jake nuzzled his head on his shoulder. Jake smiled and watched as Chris came out of the bathroom in swim trunks and no shirt on. Jake licked his lips as he remembered the first time he touched Chris’s body. His cock started to grow and Zack felt it stir beneath him.

“Hey,” Zack whispered in Jake’s ear. “Do wanna go back to my room?”

Jake didn’t know how to respond, he was too busy thinking about Chris and his amazing body. Then Chris spoke and broke the awkwardness.

“Hey, me and Cody are going to the pool. You guys wanna join us?”

“Yeah,” Jake said, jumping at the opportunity. “I wouldn’t mind getting my body wet, if you know what I mean.”

Chris laughed and grabbed a towel from the table by the couch. “Zack, you wanna come?” Chris asked.

“Sure,” Zack said.

“Well, I’ll meet you guys down there,” Chris said and left the room.

Jake unwrapped his arms from Zack’s waist and looked at him. He looked uncertain. Almost hurt. “Zack, are you okay?” he asked.

Zack shook his head quickly and said, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“If you don’t want to go, we don’t have to,” Jake said and leaned in to kiss Zack. Zack looked Jake in the eyes for a second, admiring his beauty. Zack smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

“I love you.”

“I know.”


	7. A Fitting End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a quick recap for people who wanted to skip the first parts and go straight to this one (I have no idea as to why you would want to do that, but whatever). So we left off with Jake and Chris recognizing each other. There was a story about a banana. And Cody and Chris are getting along well. Two days later, Chris and Cody are watching TV, making out. Then Zack enters and tells Cody that it’s hard for him to lose his brother. Zack then explains that all he wants is someone to love him and Jake overhears. Then they all decide to go swimming and Jake and Zack say they love each other.

Cody walked into his bedroom on the twenty-third floor of the Tipton Hotel and looked around. He was sure that it was there somewhere, but he wasn’t sure where. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and looked through his boxers and socks. It wasn’t there. Cody let out a grunt and slammed the drawer shut. Zack walked into the bedroom and looked at Cody.

“What’re you looking for?” Zack said slowly. Cody turned around and hugged his brother.

“I’m sorry,” Cody sobbed into his brother’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, dude,” Zack said while patting Cody on the back. “We all make mistakes. You didn’t know.”

“I know, but I felt like I should’ve known,” Cody said, while letting go of his brother and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“It’s okay,” Zack said and looked into his brother’s eyes. “They’re gone now. I don’t know when they’re coming back.”

“But I miss him,” Cody said.

Zack sighed and sat down on a pile of laundry on his unmade bed. Zack patted the spot next to him on his bed and Cody looked at him. Cody smiled and sat down next to his brother. Zack put his arm around Cody and Cody did the same.

“You know what will make you feel better?” Zack asked.

“What?” Cody answered.

“You wanna fuck me?” Zack asked.

“What?” Cody said, not believing what his brother was saying.

“You heard me,” Zack said and kissed Cody on the cheek. “So, do you wanna?”

Cody pushed Zack back on the bed and crawled on top of him.

“I so need this…” Cody whispered as he grinded against his brother. Zack moaned and wrapped his arms around Cody’s waist. Cody roughly lifted his brother’s shirt up and over his head. He then worked his tongue from Zack’s naval up to his nipples and then ended in his mouth. They kissed for a few minutes before Cody stood up and removed his shirt, jeans, and boxers. He positioned his throbbing member at Zack’s mouth. Zack hungrily sucked his brother off, causing Cody to moan with pleasure. Several moments later, Cody had Zack’s legs spread wide apart and licking at his brother’s hole. Zack moaned loudly and squirmed on the bed.

“Cody, just do it already!” Zack yelled to his younger brother.

Cody just smiled and positioned his cock in front of the awaiting hole. Cody slowly pushed in, getting past the tightness of his brother. Zack moaned as Cody pushed in more and more until all of it was buried deep within his ass. Cody thrust out and then quickly back in again. He fucked Zack for nearly twenty minutes before he flipped him over on his back and thrust in again. Fifteen minutes of hard fucking later, Zack was getting close to shooting. He loved getting fucked, but he never told anyone cause he was always the one in charge. Cody was enjoying fucking his brother, having him at his mercy.

Zack was getting close and pumping on his cock. Several more pumps and Zack’s cock erupted all over his smooth stomach. Cody felt his brother’s ass muscles clench around his throbbing cock and that was enough for him. He quickly pulled out and shot his massive load on his brother’s chest and face. Cody bent down and kissed up his brother’s chest, lapping up their combined cum. He then gave Zack a cummy kiss, which they both enjoyed immensely.

“Thank you, Zack,” Cody whispered in his brother’s ear. He then got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself off. Zack just smiled, as he lay alone on the bed. He wiped up some of the cum from his chest with his hand and licked it off. He loved the taste of cum, especially from his brother. He pulled a blanket over his naked body and closed his eyes. In seconds he was asleep.

\+ + + TWO DAYS LATER + + +

“We’re going where?” Cody exclaimed. He was sitting at the dining room table with his brother, Mr. Moseby, and his mother. Apparently, there was a great opportunity for the boys to leave Boston on a cruise ship around the world. Their mother wasn’t too thrilled about it and neither was Cody. He liked Boston, but if Zack wanted to go, he was going. He needed a fuck buddy.

“It sounds like fun,” Zack said.

“Boys,” their mom said. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” both boys said in unison.

And that was the final decision. The giant cruise ship left in two days and the boys had to get packing. They were done in an hour, so they had time to spare. They decided to head down to the pool one last time to see if they could seduce someone.

“Let’s make this more interesting, Zack,” Cody said while they got into the elevator.

“How?” Zack asked, but he knew where this was going.

“Well, first one to get someone upstairs…um…gets to top for a month while we’re on the ocean.”

Zack smiled at Cody. “Sounds like a great deal.”

“Shake,” Cody said and held out his hand. Zack pushed it away and kissed his brother.

“How about we kiss on it?” Zack laughed. Cody smiled as the elevator doors opened to a busy lobby. They looked out and their jaws dropped. In the lobby were dozens of high school boys. They were all wearing basketball jerseys and gym shorts. The twins smiled and looked at each other.

“We hit the mother load,” Cody said.

“We fucking did,” Zack said, his mouth still hanging open. There were so many cute ones to choose from. The boys stood in the elevator so long that the door started closing on them. Cody laughed and hit the door open button. He and Zack exited the elevator and walked past the many, many, many boys in jerseys and gym shorts. Cody had a thing for a cute boy in gym shorts. He just loved the way the waistline gripped to their waist when they were shirtless.

“Okay,” Cody started. “Our little contest only takes place in the pool area, deal?”

“Does it have to?” Zack whined.

“Yes,” Cody countered. “Because if it didn’t then it wouldn’t be fair.”

“Fine, let’s head to the pool,” Zack said as he and Cody walked to the pool area.

As the boys were walking to the pool, a loud voice behind them yelled, “POOL!!” and the boys had to run, unless they wanted to be trampled by the dozens of boys running behind them.

Once they were in the pool area, Cody and Zack took their shirts off and put them on a table with their towels. They both sat down to scope out the situation they were faced with. The dozens of basketball players entered the pool area and within a few minutes all of them were stripping off their shirts and jumping in the pool. Both Zack and Cody couldn’t help but look at each other and quietly moan. Cody’s dick grew hard in his trunks and he looked at his brother and saw he bore a similar problem. Zack looked at Cody and raised his eyebrows. He then stood up and jumped into the pool.

‘That little shit,” Cody thought and jumped into the pool, after his brother. When Cody resurfaced, that’s when he saw him.

He was playing with his friends, splashing and dunking them. He had long, dirty blonde hair and stunning brown eyes. His smile was contagious and beautiful at the same time, and Cody couldn’t help but smile at the boy. Cody watched the boy play with his friends for a few minutes before watching the boy exit the pool. If Cody wasn’t lusting after the boy before, he was now. The boy was perfect. He was skinny, but not anorexic skinny, and he had slight definition to his stomach that Cody just fell in love with. And his belly button was a perfect little dot that had some hair that lead to his most private area. When he turned and walked toward the locker room area, he had the most perfect little bubble butt and Cody grew a little stiff in his shorts.

Cody waited a few minutes for his erection to go down before climbing out of the pool and following the cutie into the locker room. He went to the bathroom area and saw that only one of the stalls was occupied. He looked through the small openings around the stall door and saw his cutie’s blonde hair. He went into the stall next to him and peeked through the small hole someone drilled into the stall divider.

‘He’s so cute,” Cody thought. ‘And…whoa…total déjà vu here.’

Shaking that thought from his head, he looked at the blonde boy through the hole. The boy was sitting on the toilet with his swim trunks around his ankles. He was slowly stroking his enlarging cock. Cody moaned and the boy turned his head and look at the hole. Cody quickly backed away and before he knew it, the boy was looking at him through the hole.

“Hey,” the blonde said through the hole. “You’re cute.”

“Thanks,” Cody responded. “You are too.”

“I saw a sauna in the corner,” the boy said. “Do you wanna?”

Cody answered by standing up and opening the stall door. He walked past the boy’s stall and toward the sauna. The blonde boy opened his stall door and looked at Cody. They both smiled at each other. Cody grabbed his hand and led him to the sauna.

\+ + BACK TO ZACK + +

Zack noticed Cody leave the pool area, following some boy into the locker room. He wanted to fuck Cody so badly, but Cody never really gave him the opportunity. He needed to find someone, someone quick. He quickly scanned the pool, but all the basketball players were playing with each other. He needed someone alone; they were more vulnerable that way. He looked outside the pool and noticed a boy sitting alone in the hot tub. Zack quickly got out of the pool and slipped into the hot tub. The boy was adorable. He had long brown hair and tan skin. He smiled at Zack as he entered the hot tub and Zack knew he had to have this boy, no matter what.

“Hello,” Zack said, hoping to make casual conversation.

“Hey,” the boy replied, with another smile. Zack’s cock sprang to life, as he looked the boy over. He had a beautifully defined chest and his smile, perfect.

“So, are you with the basketball guys?” Zack asked.

“Yeah, we’re here for a tournament,” the boy replied. “I’m Leo, by the way.”

“I’m Zack,” Zack said and held his hand out. Leo shook it and felt something stir in his crotch. 

“Nice to meet you,” Leo said, not letting go of Zack’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Zack responded, not letting his eyes leave Leo’s gaze. He was mesmerized by this boy. He was just…perfect.

“Do you mind…” Leo started to say as he brushed a piece of Zack’s hair out of his eyes. 

“No, not at all,” Zack said as he grabbed Leo’s hand. The boys looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, not blinking. Zack then raised his hand and caressed Leo’s cheek.

“Do you wanna go upstairs?” Zack asked.

“Yeah,” Leo replied, breathlessly.

The boys got out of the hot tub and quickly dried themselves off before putting on their t-shirts and walking together toward the elevators in the lobby.

\+ + BACK TO CODY + +

Once in the sauna, Cody worked quickly. He was down on his knees, servicing the beautiful boy in front of him. He took the boy’s shorts off, revealing a beautifully hard dick. He licked the head and the boy moaned in response. Cody worked his hands up the boy’s beautifully defined stomach. He was just…perfect. Cody looked up and the boy’s head was thrown back in ecstasy. Cody didn’t even know his name. He then worked his tongue up to the boy’s nipples and then to his neck. He kissed the boy’s lips and then pulled away slowly.

“I don’t even know your name,” Cody said, looking into the boy’s beautiful brown eyes.

“I’m Ross,” he said, kissing Cody. “And you?”

“Cody,” Cody responded. “You want to take this upstairs to my suite?”

Ross smiled and pulled up his shorts. “Definitely,” he said, and then pulled Cody in for one more kiss before he opened the sauna door.

Cody grabbed his t-shirt from the table by the pool and waited for Ross to join him before they headed to the lobby and the elevators. As they walked toward the elevators, Cody noticed Zack leading a boy to toward the elevators as well. Cody grabbed Ross’s hand and urged him to move faster. Zack had already pressed the elevator call button as Cody appeared. The elevator doors opened and both pairs of boys rushed into the elevator.

“Hey Zack,” Cody said.

“Hey Cody,” Zack said.

“You have a twin?” Leo asked Zack.

“Yeah,” Zack responded and turned his attention to Cody and Ross. “You guys heading up to…have some fun?”

“Yep,” Cody responded, and pulled Ross in for a passionate kiss. Zack pulled Leo in for one too, catching Leo off guard.

“Well, this is going to be fun,” Leo said. “Zack, you wouldn’t mind if they joined in the fun, would you?”

“Of course not,” Zack said. “The more the merrier.”

“Well, I know some other guys that might be interested,” Ross said, pulling out his phone. “If you guys would be up to have a lot of fun?”

Cody looked at Zack and knew what he was thinking. This was their last day on dry land in a while and both knew it could be a long time before they could find partners again. So both just shrugged and said, “What the hell! Let’s have some fun tonight!”

Ross smiled and started looking up guys in his phone.

\+ + + ONE HOUR LATER + + +

“So, how many guys did you invite?” Cody asked Ross, as the two cuddled on the couch in the twins suite.

“Three guys, I’ve done stuff with all of them,” Ross said. “They’re pretty chill about this whole thing.”

“Awesome,” Cody said and kissed Ross.

The doorbell to the suite rang and Zack answered it. Standing in the doorway were three very hot guys. One looked to be a little older than the twins, maybe seventeen, but Zack had always wanted to experiment with an older guy. He let the guys in and shut the door and locked it. His mom was away for the night, doing last minute things to get the boys ready to board the ship the next day.

“Hey guys,” Ross said. He introduced the guys as Sam, Kian, and Chord.

“You guys wanna have some fun,” Cody said, smiling.

“Hell yeah!” Chord exclaimed. He then walked over to Cody and kissed him. Cody only smiled into the kiss thinking this is gonna be a great night…

And a great night it was…


End file.
